All elements of the P01 are coordinated through the Administrative Core. Its purpose is to ensure the efficient execution of the P01 and to manage the overall budget. The Administrative Core is designed to be and serves as the central site for the planning, direction, communication, and general review of the P01. This role includes the organization of meetings for scientific review (both internal and external), overseeing the budget of all associated components, adhering to established timelines and regulatory requirements, and facilitating communication amongst the Principal Investigators and Core Directors. The Administrative Core will perform three main functions 1) Scientific leadership, 2) Administrative leadership, and 3) Clinical coordination. These functions will be accomplished through the following Specific Aims: 1. Provide scientific leadership to and oversight of the research projects and cores of the program. 2. Convene all meetings for the Executive Committee, the Internal Advisory Board, the External Advisory Board, regular meetings with the investigators, selected consultants, and key personnel, and various other meetings to promote scientific exchange and implement committee recommendations, as appropriate. 3. Maintain fiscal and budgetary management in coordination with the Office Research Administration and Grants & Contracts Accounting at M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. 4. Ensure compliance with all general, institutional, governmental, and specific NIH regulations and requirements. 5. Provide oversight and coordination for all clinical research efforts. Dr. Patrick Hwu will lead the Administrative Core providing leadership and general administration of all activities relating to the P01.